User talk:Fogleg
Check out Talk:Fire_Kwak_Set for a few reasons why we do not use the literal ingame names for kwak set equipment. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 19:14, 13 June 2006 (UTC) : I understand why you wish to keep all kwak sets under similar names, but if the items in the game are different then maybe its not such a good idea to use kwak templates at all or at least able to rename parts in the kwak sets. If I want to find ice kwak belt and type the current name into search box it redirects to the bwaks page which is surely incorrect, it should at least redirect ice bwak to the ice belt page. Of course if you seriously think current system of using different names for kwak pieces then in games is better, then I wont try to edit the kwak pieces pages anymore.--Fogleg 20:20, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :: Being different is one thing, but in this case they're plain wrong. There are two items called "Ice Bwak" and neither is a bwak. The French sets have consistent names, so our current situation is simply the result of an incompetent translator (or more likely, several). If you think people will look up Ice Bwak looking for non-bwaks, you're free to make it a disambiguation page. My concern is only to make sure it's clear these items are not bwaks, just incorrectly named. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 17:41, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Ancestral Reblochon Are you 100% sure that this is miss spelled? and whats the proper spelling?--Cizagna (Talk) 06:24, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Ancestral R'o'blochon. Im sure I typed it correctly in the Grossewer Shaman page. - Fogleg 09:10, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you I have already move the page to the proper name, and change the links with the incorrect names. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:17, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Weapon template vote Hi, there is a new weapon template and to get a consensus it would be great that you as a member to have your vote whatever it is supportive or opposing. The link to see the template Here and the voting will be held on the talk page. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:02, 13 December 2006 (UTC) : I incorporate your ideas on Option 2 please see them and give your comments also of the new difference as i implemented other persons ideas --Cizagna (Talk) 22:07, 20 December 2006 (UTC) New 1.16 items You seem to be adding new items from the 1.16 release. Please also add them to the corresponding "/Recipes" page. Thx. --Lirielle 14:45, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Name changes When an item had its name changed in game (like Dragolining), simply use the Move tab on the old page to rename it. --Lirielle 11:34, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Images We appreciate all the efforts you do to upload pictures for many items. Please note that all pics are being updated to hi-size png, as has already been done for monsters and bows. You're welcome to upload more pics, but they will be replaced in a near future so it may be a loss of time. --Lirielle 15:23, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :I know, and its ok. I just put something there until good quality pictures will come :) -- Fogleg 15:28, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Revert power Hi, you have been nominated for revert power and all active Sysops have voted unanimously in the approval. Do you accept this new power? (answer here as the adminchat page is only for syops edits) --Cizagna (Talk) 20:51, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, I accept :) -- Fogleg 17:55, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Use your power wisely and all that stuff. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:27, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::Hi due to been inactive for 10 months i have remove the rollback power, wish you the best where ever you are -- Skin Hi, I'm working on the new changes to the skin would you like to participate as my beta tester for bugs and comments? still many bugs but trying to slowly cover them, tell me if you accept and i will do the rest to your monobook. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:26, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Sure. I might need some advice how to set it up first (if it needs to be done manually). -- Fogleg 08:45, 23 March 2007 (UTC) I have already set up for you, you have a page call User:Fogleg/monobook.css that page will override the code of current style of the MediaWiki:Monobook.css but just specifically what it has been told to change the rest will be unchanged. And thats where I need to work, most of the changes with this new skin affects how the central body is affected, how wiki is display its by a series of boxes or better say tables that has hidden border so it looks nice so internal boxes are unaffected, now every thing can be change just putting the proper code, in css way, if you dont know to much of the code just need to pointing where and what is the specific problem would be great and a possible solution it would be even better, I have change the Dofus:Community Portal/Skin to a development focus page where you can drop all your ideas and problems about the skin, also to note you're an active member of the development so comments on how it would be better or what colors dont harmonize with the skin layout are acceptable --Cizagna (Talk) 14:26, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Forgot i will need to know whats the Internet explorer you use --Cizagna (Talk) 14:31, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Added Button update to your monobook, when Peets tells all his changes will present more skin things --Cizagna (Talk) 00:09, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Upload Ver. 1.4 for detail check the Community portal page --Cizagna (Talk) 18:30, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :Minor changes more info in the Community skin page --Cizagna (Talk) 20:11, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Removed info from your monobook, as i have release it to the whole wikia page and working on the next update, any extra ideas are wellcome for the next skin update --Cizagna (Talk) 19:09, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Ok i have restarted again with the skin, please see the Community skin page --Cizagna (Talk) 19:41, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Flash Hi, since you are obviously knowledgeable in Flash, do you have some solution to extract the script texts from the gamefile? I had a utility that allowed me to read AND copy/paste the scripts, but it is commercial and the free trial is long over. The current tool I use allows me to VIEW the scripts, but not to copy/paste them. I need a copy functionality to make comparison easier between old and new game files. TIA --Lirielle 12:59, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :If you mean swf files then no, I dont know such free tool. Then again, if you mean shared objects files saved by game (which my item viewer uses), I think you may find something by googling for Flash shared object viewer. -- Fogleg 15:57, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks As no one else has said it, thanks Fogleg, for all the work you've done getting the proper stat ranges for stuff from the community site. Forgemaging has made knowing the proper ranges almost impossible from viewing the shops, and Ankama decided to change some ranges at the same time, just to make it harder.. So thanks again, thought I should let you now that you work here is appreciated. //PeetTM 10:39, 15 April 2007 (UTC) : I have gone through the items listed in community site, so everything else was either correct or is not listed there. :) -- Fogleg 17:19, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome back Glad to see you back!!! I've been impatiently waiting for your return, as a I have a favor to ask from you. I'm an admirative user of your SOL viewer tools (dofusitems.swf and dofusmonsters.swf). I wondered if you could add a functionality/create a new tool to send the whole list of items and monsters (with the same information) to a file? This way, we could easily compare successive versions of ANKXTRASO.sol to track changes. (You can use my e-mail if you want to discuss the topic.) TIA --Lirielle 21:15, 31 August 2007 (UTC) : Hey :) Sorry, I have not been around much, have been too busy lately. To answer your question, swf files cant save external files. Its a security issue I guess. Now there are workarounds of course, you could send the data to php script (in server or if you have php set up in your computer) which can save it into txt file. You could also get the text from text box inside swf file copy/pasted into other program like Notepad, thats how I originally made lists. However, the Dofus contains so much data, literally thousands of different items, that swf can not even display all of them at once. So far all the tests I have done to get everything in one go, have ended crashing the swf. The sol file is over 6MB and all this huge amount of data is too much for swf to handle. : Best idea I had was to compare 2 different versions of SOL files directly within one swf. It could display list of ID numbers of all items/monsters that have something changed. I am not sure if that would be useful. Fogleg 21:12, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::Well, yes it would be. Based on that list, we could easily use your other tools to look at the details to see what has changed. ::OK now, I have hundreds of question to ask ;) ::* you're saying that you cannot display all of the 9,000 items at once. But how much of them do you think you could display at a time? If it were possible to display say 500 at a time, we could copy them all in 18 copy/paste moves. ::* Then, rather than info in a nice lay-out, what I most need is to have the info parsed and separated (just the raw values -including the graphic number- separated eg. by a pipe) so I can easily import them into my database. ::* Could you please update your tools to collect ALL fields, even those for which we are uncertain of what they mean? Eg. your current parser doesn't honour the 'ep' field, that I finally discovered that it stands for 'episode'. ::* Each release come with a static version of this info (eg. items_en_314.swf for 1.19). This can easily be exported to a text file. Are you able to move your code to another language and use the info extracted from this text file to output the raw data (parsed and separated) to another text file? ::* Rifter has similarly puzzled out the spell records (User:Rifter/Spell_Project) (he also wrote a swf tool to parse the info and generate wiki code). Again, what I need are the raw data parsed and separated. Could you take up this task? ::I know I'm asking a lot, but I had to. Don't hesitate to send me to hell ;) ::--Lirielle 02:42, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :::Not sure if I am able to answer every question. I am not that much of programmer, I only know Flash and actionscript, no other languages. :::Made this test to show raw spell data http://i13.tinypic.com/6cq5bat.gif. Is that something you would find useful? I can make it format the data any way, for example insert pipes where needed, remove line breaks etc. I can make similar raw-data viewer for item/monsters or whatever data thats in the sol file. :::Dont think swf can handle even 500 items at once, more like 10... :::I am not sure I understand the idea of swf files (items_en_314.swf for 1.19). If you already have it in text file... What you would want to do with the data? Save it into other text file? Fogleg 10:39, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Thx for your input. Forget about swfs if you can't have a parser that works outside Macromedia. swf files carry the same info as the sol files, but are a kind of snapshot at the release of a new version (they're updated only with a new dofus release, when sol are updated at each session). ::::Too bad you can't handle only 10 records at a time. Is it because of the swf crashing? I'd have thought that a loop could handle any number of records, but maybe there are size restrictions? ::::All the rest -about spells and raw data- you can forget if I can't have it in a text file or on a html page with large number of entries at a same time (I'm not going to copy/paste 900 times to get all the entries ;).) ::::Thanks all the same. --Lirielle 14:25, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Took another try, while cant save into text file directly, I can write into html page through javascript. So, this will allow to see data about Items, Spells or Monsters and then writes ALL data into other html frame (can be huge) :::::http://www.hot.ee/fogleg/dofusdata.zip :::::Open frames.html in Opera or FF (doesnt work in my IE, no idea why), pick the data you want to see and then click the Send to HTML button. It may take time, specially for 8000+ items but I did not see any errors. Let me know if it works for you. Fogleg 10:12, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::You're so great! ;) Unfortunately, I can't get it to work. I click on Send to HTML, it counts up, but then displays 'Done' and nothing else... :/ (I'm using Firefox 2.0.0.6) ::::::--Lirielle 10:41, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::Made some changes and uploaded new version, the link is same as above. Please download again and try if it works now. I gave up on html frames and the text data is now shown on same window. Best result was with IE7, as you can view the source which shows formatted text. In FF/Opera you can just copy/paste the text and doing that will lose the linebreaks. -- Fogleg 16:58, 19 September 2007 (UTC) tool updates Can you please leave me a note on my talk page or (better) send me a mail next time you come by? I'd like to discuss the possibilty of updating some tools. TIA --Lirielle 11:17, 11 October 2007 (UTC)